Wrath of The Races
by meyyu
Summary: The DWMA, a school committed to training Mesiters and Weapons, and killing witches. That is exactly where the problem starts. When DWMA catches drift of a school that raises witches, it is their duty to destroy it. When the chosen seven that was sent there starts to like these witches and wizards, what will become of the DWMA?


**Meyyu: HERROOO! Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories xD But, I pretty much only write when I have the sudden inspiration. Like I am now. I was watching Nightcore videos, than somehow got onto Soul Eater AMVs, than I randomly went to episode three ( my fave cause it introduces Kid :D ) and I was thinking of that Funbrain game ( the one with the pharaoh and the numbers ) when the mummy ate the witch, and the idea suddenly came to me. Meisters and Weapons hate Witches. And than, we all knew what came to my mind then. YESH, AWESOMENESS, AKA, OTTERS! Than I thought of Harry Potter :D XD ANYWHOO thank you for listening to this history lesson. TIME TO GET ON WITH THE STORY~ Liz: Meyyu doesn't own anything but her plot, her OCs, and craziness. Meyyu: And without further ado ( ado is such a weird word. Just keep saying it over and over. It- ) Black*Star: GET ON WITH IT! Meyyu: Sorry. Without further...adooo...I present to you, The Wrath of The Races. ( Sorry for OCCness. I'll try to make the characters sound as much as themselves as I can. This chappie will probos be all serious, than the next chapters will probos be craziness. I'm pretty sure though that I can make some characters seem like themselves. I'M LOOKING AT YOU KID! )**

* * *

" All students please report to the auditorium. I repeat, all students please report to the aud- _OI! SOUL! I CAN HEAR YOU KNOW!_ " A teacher shouted over the P.A. Soul Evans- who was just grumbling loudly about having to miss his lunch to go to the auditorium. The girl next to him- a petite girl with light brown hair pulled into pigtails and green eyes- giggled. The girl next to her, who had her black-as-night hair tied up into a ninja-style ponytail and was rather busty, followed suit. Another girl, this one with short blonde hair and blue eyes was laughing hysterically.

" YOU GOT IN TROUBLE! YOU GOT IN TROUBLE~! " She sang while laughing.

" Patty..." A girl sighed. This one was tall with light brown hair. She was wearing the same outfit as the blonde- a red sweater with no sleeves and stopped below the chest to show her navel, a cowboy hat. The only difference was that the blonde- Patty was wearing puffy short-shorts, while her sister Liz was wearing jeans. They both also had cowboy boots on.

" Come on Liz, Patty. WALK IN A _STRAIGHT_ LINE! " He ordered, as Liz sighed. The group that consisted of Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty started the trek to the auditorium. They all took their seats, and waited for the announcement that so rudely interrupted their lunch. Soon, all the students were seated, and the lights dimmed. Spotlights were shined to the stage, where Lord Death was standing.

" HOWDY! " He shouted. All students gave him the same response. " Okay, sooo, we have some serious news, and for that reason, STEIN SHALL TELL YOU~! " He said, and hopped through a portal to his ' _office_, ' and Stein took the stage.

" Eh, everybody quiet down. So, recently, some agents have found that their is a school training witches- " He started, but was interrupted by roars of outrage. " **_QUIET_**! So, we have come up with a plan. We'll send a group of people attack the school from the inside, pretending to be one of them. We have already picked the best fit for the job. Meisters; Maka Albarn, Black*Star, and Death the Kid. Weapons; Soul Evans, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and the Thompson Sisters- Liz and Patty Thompson. Do you accept this mission? " Stein said, rambling off the names. They all looked at each other, and nodded.

" I WILL DESTROY THE SCHOOL SYMMETRICALLY! " Kid claimed.

" This will be cool. " Soul grinned.

" _YA-HOO!_ I WILL SHOW THEM HOW BIG I AM! HAHAHAHHAA! " Black*Star announced, laughing.

" BOOM! BOOM! " Patty laughed. Liz and Maka sighed, while Tsubaki laughed awkwardly.

" Oh! Stein-sensei? Whats the school called? " Maka asked.

" Oh yea. You seven will be going to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. "

* * *

Harry Potter was having a great day- all up until he felt a feeling in his stomach...Like something was about to happen.

" You okay mate? " Ron Weasley asked. " You look sick. " Ron's hair looked ruffled

seeing as he just woke up. They were currently sitting in Ron's room, getting ready for bed.

" I'm fine, thanks. " He responded. He looked outside the window, over the hedge. He just couldn't get rid of the sneaking suspicion that something was going to happen...big and bold. His thoughts were interrupted by Ron's mother calling them down to lunch. He grinned to Ron as Ron's stomach groaned in hunger. They both dropped what they were doing, and ran downstairs, Harry's worries gone...For _now_.


End file.
